


Out Of Sorts

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [485]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: mood





	Out Of Sorts

When Kayo got into this kind of mood, the brothers scattered.  John muted her comm, and everyone on the island gave the gym a wide berth.

Everyone but one.  Kayo didn’t even glance over as the door opened and shut.  She just focused on her stance, the power in her hips, as she pummelled the heavy bag over and over again.

Only when she finally stopped, grabbing the bag in a hug to stop it swaying, to stop herself swaying, did her visitor clear her throat.  “Tea, kiddo?”

Kayo tugged off her sparring mitts with her tea as Grandma Tracy cracked the seal on her thermos and poured out two tiny, delicate cups.  She stayed where she was, perched on the end of a weights bench, but she held one out enticingly.

Kayo dropped her gloves and rolled over a swiss ball to sit on, finding her balance before taking the cup.

Grandma wouldn’t ask, wouldn’t pester.  They could, they had, just sat silently until the tea was gone.  

But Kayo knew, if she wanted to talk, Grandma would listen.

The tea was sweet and slightly smoky, hot against her fingers.  She inhaled the fragrant steam deeply, feeling her shoulders lift and drop.

Kayo took a sip to wet her parched throat, and started to talk.


End file.
